


Not At This Hour

by evildevilgirl02



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F, Femslash February Trope Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 15:39:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1231933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evildevilgirl02/pseuds/evildevilgirl02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ymir didn't expect anybody during the midnight shift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not At This Hour

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I know nothing about coffee or coffee shops!

Ymir didn’t expect anybody during these hours. She worked the “midnight shift”, 11 PM to 5 AM, at what amounted to a gas station with coffee in the middle of the road. She got less tips than people who worked the busy hours, but that didn’t bother her. She liked getting paid to do almost nothing.

  
People rarely showed up during the midnight shift. Occasionally a family might be on a long car trip, or someone might get lost. People who need coffee as such a late hour usually bought it someplace closer to the nearby cities.

Ymir was interrupted from her reading by the unexpected sound of the door’s bell jingling. She marked her place in the book, put the book away, and looked up. Before her stood one of the cutest girls she had ever seen. A petite blonde, she was wearing a shirt that was much too big on her and short shorts that were almost invisible under the long shirt. She also wore one of the biggest smiles Ymir had ever seen on a real person, especially for someone so small.

“What can I get you?” Ymir asked, all business.

“Hi, do you sell coffee?” Ymir nodded. “Alright, I need two frappucinos, two cappuccinos, one cafe au lait, and a really huge espresso.” The blonde gestured with her hands. “You know what, just pour ten of them into one huge cup.”

Ymir and Reiner, her coworker, set to work on her order.

A van honked outside. The blonde stuck her head outside and yelled, “Have some patience!” Ymir was surprised by the fierceness of her voice.

“Your coffee, miss,” Ymir said.

“How much?”

“That would be $42.93.”

The blonde handed her a fifty and took her order. “Keep the change,” she said.

She was out the door and in the car before Ymir realized that there was also a small piece of paper with the fifty. On it was a string of numbers and dashes- _her phone number,_ Ymir realized. She blushed.

“Hey, Ymir, what’s up with you? Thinking about that girl?” Ymir looked surprised. “I saw you looking at her. Plus, you’re not going right back to your book the way you usually do.”

“She gave me her phone number,” said Ymir.

“So give her a call, she’ll be thrilled. Not tonight, obviously, but maybe tomorrow, before she forgets about you.”

Ymir nodded. She certainly wasn’t forgetting about _her_ any time soon.


End file.
